Só mulheres
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Uma garota nova está grudada em Light. Misa arma um prazeroso plano para faze-la se afastar dele.


**Misa P.O.V.**

Essazinha chegou na escola de Light não muito tempo. Já não bastava aquela oferecida da Takada e agora, uma garota aparece e toma interesse no meu Light. É claro que é ela que está interessada, posso ver isso pelo jeito que ela olha para o Light quando conversam. Seu nome é Roxxane.

Cabelos pretos não muito longos com uma franja cortada em linha reta sem cobrir os ouvidos, uma pele clara e brilhante, labios carnudos, uma voz sexy, seios de tamanho medios que lhe dão belas curvas e olhos pretos e profundos.

Eu não tenho medo. Light me ama, mas essazinha está muito a vontade com meu namorado. Toda vez que eu venho para a faculdade de Light para visita-lo, ela está sempre perto dele, o secando com seu olhar, ficando muito perto, sem se importar que eu estou olhando. Eu aperto meus dentes só de pensar nisso. Eu tenho que dar a ela uma lição. Vou mostrar a ela porque Light me ama além de mim ser uma celebridade. Vou mostrar para ela e ela vai implorar por mais.

Mais uma vez eu vou para a faculdade mas desta vez procurando por Roxxane. Ela estava conversando com Light, é claro. Uma vez que eu me despedi de Light, eu fui falar com Roxanne.

"Um jantar?" Ela perguntou. "Sim, você e meu namorado são tão amigos. Eu achei que seria uma boa nos conhecermos melhor." Eu não me importo e seria ótimo jantar com uma celebridade, mas por que um jantar? Não podemos só dar uma volta? Quem sabe agora?"

"Minha agenda é muito apertada, eu precisava de uma desculpa para sair hoje a noite, então eu disse que ia jantar com uma "atriz" para que me agente não interferisse."

"Oh, cêrto, então está marcado. Um jantar." Eu dei a ela o meu sorriso mais amigavel. "Venha nesse endereço hoje a noite." Eu dei a ela um pedaço de papel. "Você sabe onde fica não é?" Ela olha para o papel e faz uma expressão curiosa.

"Sim. Mas essa parte da cidade é de alta classe." Ela pergunta. "Então não se esqueça de vir com sua melhor roupa okay? Até a noite."

Andamos em direções opostas, meu plano já estava em andamento. Antes de voltar para casa, eu me disfarcei e fui para uma parte perigosa da cidade, armada com um taser é claro. Eu marquei de encontrar um certo alguem aqui. Ele estava encapuzado claro. Eu dei a ele o dinheiro e ele me deu um pó para essa noite, mas não é para cheirar claro, são para fins culinarios. Surpreso por uma celebridade como eu saber cozinhar? Aposto que sim.

Nessa noite, eu estava esperando na frente do lugar que combinei de encontrar Roxxane. Eu estava usando meu vestido vermelho para combinar com meus sapatos e eu batom. Carregando meus pertences em minha bolsa. Já deu a hora para era aparecer.

"Misa." Eu a ouvi me chamar, ela veio andando carrengando uma bolsa branca. Ela estava vestindo um vestido preto cobrindo seu corpo do pescoço até as coxas, eu podia ver que o vestido deixava as costas a amostra, com o vestido um par de botas pretas de couro e uma par de luvas pretas, um par de brincos e em seus lábios, um provocante batom vermelho. Que exibida. O vestido é apertado para exibir as curvas de seu corpo. Colocando no rosto meu melhor sorriso, eu acenei para ela. Frente a frente uma para outra, ela olha para onde jantaremos. "Isso não é um hotel?"

"Sim." Ela pergunta por que um hotel, minha resposta foi culpar os paparazzis. Se eu aparece-se em qualquer restaurante que eu frequento, esses parasitas apareceria para me encher e não nos dariam privacidade. Ela cai na minha desculpa. É a minha primeira vez nesse hotel, só para ter certeza que eles não irão me importunar. Oh, eu tambem usei um nome falso. Só para garantir. A ultima coisa que eu preciso, são as colunas de fofocas tagarelando sobre o que vou fazer com Roxanne essa noite. Com tudo explicado, entramos. O hotel era cinco estrelas, ao redor só gente com dinheiro de sobra no bolso. Eu fui até a atendente.

"Mizuho Shiraki." Dou o meu nome falso. Esse não é o unico que tenho. Se eu saio disfarçado em publico, eu vou precisar de varias identidades. "Sim senhorita Shiraki. Aqui está a chave do quarto." A atendente não me reconheceu, bom.

"Muito obrigada." Pegamos o elevador, conversamos um pouco durante o caminho, se eu ficasse em silencio, ela poderia estranhar. Finalmente chegamos no quarto, eu abri a porta e a visão deixou Roxanne de boca aberta. Uma cama enorme com um edredon escarlate, um carpet com a mesma cor do edredon, inves de uma parede, uma janela mostrando uma vista linda das luzes da cidade, perto da janela, uma mesa com duas cadeiras.

"O que acha da vista?" Eu perguntei. "É magnifica."

"Que bom que gostou. Sente-se. A comida esta na cozinha. Fique aí que eu vou ir buscar."

Eu fui para a cozinha, lá estavam já embrulhados pratos que eu pedi de restaurantes chiques. Eu só precisava fazer a sobremesa. Eu fui rapida e sem fazer bagunça ou estraga minha aparencia. Surpreso? Enquanto meu plano estava no forno, eu desembrulhei os pratos e levei para a sala. Comemos e conversamos, ela perguntou como é ser uma celebridade, me elogiou e até disse que me invejava. Eu senti um pouco de remorso, mas isso já passou quando ela perguntou se estava tudo bem entre mim e o Light. Segurando o desejo de socar essazinha, eu fui ver meu plano na cozinha. Está no ponto só precisa esfriar. Eu voltei com uma garrafa de vinho e voltamos a conversar por quinze minutos.

"Eu já volto." Eu levantei e me dirigi mais uma vez para a cozinha. O plano já estava pronto para começar finalmente. Eu dei uma espiada em Roxanne. Ela estava se olhando em um espelho retocando o batom. Eu cortei uma fatia de diferentes lados e voltei para a sala. "Espero que goste de chocolate."

"E como gosto." Ela disse juntando as mãos. "A comida estava otima, então a sobremesa deve estar divina."

"Oh pare. Não precisa me bajular." Sentamos e começamos a comer. Eu a observei, garfada por garfada, bebendo o vinho, ela comia lentamente saboreando a sobremesa. Depois de algums segundos, ela começou a ficar tonta. Ela deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo com ela. Pensando que talvez tenha bebido muito. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e perguntar. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Eu... estou um pouco tonta." Ela estava desorientada. Eu levantei e fui até ela. "Você está bem?" Com uma mão na cabeça, ela me responde. "Acho que não. Ohh minha cabeça."

"Venha. Melhor tentar ficar mais confortavel." Eu a levantei e a ajudei a andar até a cama e sentar-se nela. "Obrigada." A droga já estava fazendo efeito. "O que tinha nesse bolo?"

"É melhor você ficar mais confortavel." Eu a deito na cama. Aos poucos ela vai começar a sentir-se mais fraca, completamente vulnerável ao meu ataque. Eu coloco os pés dela no colchão. "Mhh, eu me sinto... tão fraca." Hora de atacar. Eu me coloco em cima dela. "Misa, o que você hmmm..." Ela não consegue terminar a frase por eu capturar seus lábios em um beijo. A bandida tem lábios macios como a sua pele. Eu sentei em cima dela, coloquei seus braços em baixo de minhas pernas, imobilizando-a. Eu passo as mãos no seus seios. Merda, tambem são macios. Eu sinto ela tentando me tirar de cima dela.

"Não está gostando?" Eu pergunto com um tom provocante. "Pare." Eu faço movimentos circulares com minhas mãos. "Hmmm, pare. Ahhh!" Ela tenta resistir, mas a droga a deixou fraca. Ou foi o que pensei. Ela consegue me tirar de cima dela, me jogando do lado da cama, ela me empurra para o chão. Se é assim que ela quer fazer? Okay. Ela se levanta, tendo problemas para ficar de pé. Eu poderia cuidar dela mesmo sem a droga, ela serve só para facilitar as coisas. Eu ando até ela a acerto na cara com um tapa. Elas foi capaz de se segurar em uma comoda, eu a seguro pelos ombros e a jogo contra a parede, ela luta para se manter de pé, vulneravel, eu dou dois socos em ambos os seios dela. "Oh! Aí!" Ela põe as mãos na frente dos peitos, eu tiro as mãos da frente e aperto os seios dela. "Ahhh! Pare! Ahhh!" Eu a seguro e a inclino, levanto a parte traseira do vestido dela e dou um forte tapa em sua bunda. *Slap* "Aí!"

Ela está enfraquecida, não pode se defender. Eu a jogo para baixo e bato sua cabeça multiplas vezes no chão. Ela fica tonta, eu pego uma corda de minha bolsa e amordaço suas pernas, ela tenta resistir, mas não consegue, eu a carrego e a coloco na cama, mas antes de amordaçar as mãos dela... "Vamos te deixar mais confortavel."

"Não. NÃO!" Eu retiro seu vestido e a deixo somente com sua botas e luvas e então e amarro suas mãos na grade da cama. Eu olho para seu corpo nu, seu corpo em plena forma e com curvas perfeitas, seus seios expostos, parecendo duas bolas em seu corpo. Eu lambo meus lábios. Ouve uma fase minha que eu demonstrei desejo pelo mesmo sexo. Olhar para ela fez esse desejo voltar por essa noite. Antes de me juntar a ela na cama, eu tiro meu próprio vestido e abaixo a luminosidade. Meu corpo nu brilha na escuridão com as luzes da cidade, o corpo dela tambem. Eu fico de quatro em cima dela, eu olho para ela do mesmo jeito que um predador olha para uma presa. Ela é minha presa.

"Não. Por favor, não." Eu passo minhas mãos no corpo dela, começado pela barriga, subo lentamente até os seios dela, ainda doloridos pelos meus socos, eu os massageio,ela morde seu lábio tentando resistir, mas meu toque acaba com ela. "Parece que você está gostando."

"Eu não... eu... hmmm..." Ela continua tentando resistir, mas é obvio que ela não pode. Eu a quebro completamente quando eu coloco dois dedos meus em sua vagina e começo a mover enquanto minha outra mão ainda move o seio dela. "Ahh!Ah! Ahhh! Ah!" Ela começa a gemer, eu olho para o outro seio dela, solitario, implorando para ser violado, eu sem notar, movo meu rosto para perto do seio dela e começo a beija-lo. "Pare. Ah! Pare. Não." Depois de algums beijos, eu começo a lambe-los, e então chupa-los. Os lábios dela dizem não, mas o corpo está gritando sim. Ela deve estar amando essa nova experiencia. Amordaçada em uma cama, com uma mulher tirando vantagem de seu corpo, atacando suas três partes vulneraveis. Eu tiro minha boca do seio dela para beija-la. Eu a beijo calmamente, comigo ainda mexendo no seio e na vagina dela, deixando-a saborear a sensação. Ela não pode evitar de germer na minha boca.

"Hmmm! Hmm! Hmmm! Hmm... Hmm... Hmmm..." Ela finalmente se entregou. O beijo fica mais apaixonante, nossa línguas dançando em exitação, a minha dominando a dela. Mas ela chega ao seu limite e goza na minha mão. Eu paro de satisfaze-la por um minuto para lamber a ejaculação na minha mão. Eu então olho para ela, respirando fundo, o corpo suando por tentar resistir a exitação. Eu começo de novo a mexer em seus seios. Ela protesta. "Pare. eu... já gozei."

"Mas eu quero mais." Eu continuo movendo os seios dela e seus protestos são substituidos por gemidos sexuais, até eu beliscar seus mamilos. "Aí! Não os puxe. Aí!"

Eu dou um tapa na cara dela. "Calada vadia."

"Por favor, meus seios são sensiveis." Eu calo a boca dela batendo e seus peitos. Seguido de mais golpes em seu corpo. Eu soco seu estomago, peitos e rosto. Tonta e dolorida, eu continuo apertando com força seus dois seios. "Ohhh! Isso dói! Oouuuhhh! "Ela grita de dor, eu aperto com mais força e belisco seus mamilos juntos. "Nããão! Pare! Por favor! Ooouuuhh!"

Eu paro meu assalto contra o seios dela por enquanto. Eu volto a beijar seus lábios, ela tenta resistir, mas não pode. Eu procedo beijando seu rosto até seu pescoço. Cada vez que meus labios fazem contato com sua pele, ela geme. Parece que ela não tentara resistir mais, eu desamarro suas pernas e braços. A primeira coisa que ela faz e por os braços em volta de meu pescoço, eu envolto meus braços ao redor do corpo dela.

Sentadas na cama, abraçadas nos beijamos de novo. Da mesma maneira apaixonada de antes, eu tambem não posso deixar de gemer. Sons de beijos e gemidos são ouvidos, nossos corpos suados um no outro, nossos seios se esfregando. Eu sinto ela tentando me empurrar para trás, provavelmente para ficar por cima, mas eu a não deixo. Eu começo a beija-la mais selvagemente, só parando para pegar ar, ela para o beijo, deixando sair uma pequena linha de saliva, eu continuo a domina-la com meus beijos e começo a empurra-la para trás. Em cima de novo, ela fica totalmente em minha merce. Eu acaricio a sua bunda, ela parece gostar, então dou um tapa nessa pele macia dela, de novo, de novo e de novo. Mas isso não interropeu nosso beijo.

Eu vou terminar com isso.

Eu ponho meus seios sobre os dela, os pressiono e começo a mover, esfregando meus peitos nos dela. Ela fica com seu corpo reto, não quer resistir, ela quer isso. Eu começo a fazer mais força, o colchão move junto com meus movimentos.

"Sim." Ela diz. "Sim, sim, oh sim." Vendo que ela está gostando, vou mais além. Eu ponho ambas as mãos para mexer na vagina dela. "Oh Misa. Seja gentil."

"Não."

"Por favor."

"Não. Vou acabar com você." Ela poe as mãos nos meus ombros, mas não me empurra nem nada, é para me manter sobre ela. Continuamos assim por um minuto inteiro, eu movo minhas mãos lentamente, molhadas pela vagina dela. Nossos seios ainda se esfregando, os meus dominando os dela. Ambas chegamos ao limite, gritamos juntas pela exitação. Eu caio para o lado da cama, respirando fundo, eu olho para Roxxane, ela perdeu a consciencia, foi demais para ela. Eu dou ums tapinhas nela para faze-la acordar.

"Acorde, ainda tenho algo para dizer." Ela responde abrindo um pouco os olhos. "Você gostou?" Ela acena a cabeça. "Bom. Podemos fazer mais se quiser, tudo que tem que fazer é não ficar tão perto do Light. Não precisa evita-lo, ele pode suspeitar se de repente você sumir, só não fique tão grudado nele." Ela acena a cabeça de novo. Satisfeita com meu trabalho, eu lhe dou outro beijo nos labios. Ela fica inconsciente de novo. eu me visto e a deixo no quarto. Meu trabalho está feito.

Uma semana depois, eu estou em outro hotel, olhando para um maravilhoso por do sol. Alguem bate na porta. É Roxxane, sorrindo para mim com seus lábios vermelhos. Ela fecha a porta e eu fecho a cortina.

Trato é trato. Ela não está mais tão grudada no Light, então eu vou dar a ela mais prazer.


End file.
